


You shall love me

by gay_primarina



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kind of fucked up, M/M, Nohr | Conquest Route, genderneutral Corrin, i dont know whats going on anymore this thing writes itself, possessive leo, tags updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_primarina/pseuds/gay_primarina
Summary: “Niles” Leo calls to his retainer, chin resting on crossed hands “In our next battle, i need you to capture prince Takumi”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Niles has been Leo's retainer since childhood.

Leo had been avoiding getting involved in a direct fight with the Hoshidans since they fought to rescue Corrin from them. He personally asked his father to let him act as their tactician instead of sending him out to fight and the king agreed with Leo, for now.

He knew eventually Corrin would need his help to win this war, but for now Leo had his retainers looking out for Corrin’s well being in his name.

For now Leo had his own problems and oh, were they big.

So far the tactics and plans he had been delivering for the nohrian army were just as perfect as he had calculated. The most notorious proof being that Nohr was winning the war against Hoshido.

But that wasn't what troubled him.

Because Leo´s problem was not a thing nor the war; Leo´s problem was a walking, living thing in the form of the youngest Hoshidan prince and he hated it-

Just that he didn't, really.

Leo sighed. Thinking of him made his chest ache and he was unable to stop it because he just couldn't get him out of his head. It was all just like what queen Arette had told him when he was a child.

  
  
  
  


_Leo was scared, crying while he ran to find his father._

_He had been sent to introduce Corrin of their new -obligated- friend, a noble kid who father had chosen for them, but the moment the two others met something awful happened._

_Midway he ran into queen Arette._

_“Leo, are you all right?” She asked, going on her knees to pull Leo into her arms, petting his head softly to calm him “What happened? Are you hurt dear?”_

_The prince said nothing until he managed to calm down_

_“Its Corrin, something is happening to Corrin”_

_Arette’s eyes widened and she didn't bother to say a thing as she carried Leo in her arms and hurried to Corrins room. If something were to happen to that child, she would never forgive herself._

_“I think he is cursing Corrin!” Leo cried when they arrived at his sibling’s room, pointing at the small boy in front of Corrin. Both childs were standing, looking at each other like if they were the only other thing on the room besides themselves._

_And then there was that shiny, white light irradiating from both Corrin’s and the other child’s chest._

_“Mother, do something, he is hurting them!”_

_But the queen’s only reaction was to put Leo down again, covering her mouth with her hand and trying to hold the tears._

_“Leo, dear, this is no curse” The queen finally spoke “This is fate”_

  
  
  
  


He remembers perfectly Arettes words. How she explained him that when you find your _fated_ person your soul would resonate with theirs so strongly that it will start to shine, how she begged him not to tell his father for he would want to separate Corrin from that child and how he grew so jealous of his sibling having everything that he finally told his father.

Corrin’s cries after being separated from that child, Cyrus, would be carved forever in his mind and the guilt ate him alive. His sibling had fall into some kind of depression so strong not even Elise could bring them to smile.

In the end it was Arette who decided it would be better for Corrin to just _forget._

Leo sighed once more, massaging his temples.

“This is just great...” Sarcasm came with his voice, thinking of all that gave him a horrible headache and Azura wasn’t there to sing it away.

Maybe the gods were punishing him for what he did to Corrin and that's why when he fought prince Takumi his chest lightened up along with his, why when Takumi despite knowing as well as him what that light meant readied his bow to attack him with that painful expression that Leo saw him made and of course:

Why it felt like he would break into a million pieces when he countered the attack and defeated the hoshidan prince.

Leo stood from his desk and walked towards the nearest window, the skies of Nohr darkening as the sun disappeared.

“Spending all day planning again, my lord?” Niles voice came in, teasing as always. Leo just nodded “Odin stayed with Corrin, as it is my turn to report how things are going”

“Go on”

“The ice tribe rising is no longer and i was able to see something… interesting” Leo turned around to face his retainer, and Niles seemed to be pleased to caught Leo’s attention “It seems Corrin found his fated one”

Leo’s expression went from neutral to past the line of surprise “What?”

“Like you hear, a castle knight named Silas” Niles paused, knowing that Leo wanted all the information quick and finding fun on making him wait in expectation “I must say, he resembles that one childhood friend of Corrin, the one King Garon banned from ever coming back. He even has that weird bedhead hair”

“Eyes. What’s the color of this person's eyes?” The prince snapped.

“He had beautiful green eyes, i'm almost jealous of Corrin”

  
  
  


Leo had dismissed Niles to wait outside.

Green eyes weren't a common trait in Nohr, the only people he recalls had them were that noble family, the one Cyrus was born in.

“It must be no coincidence” He sat back on his chair “He could have easily changed his name to get into the army”

Leo analysed the situation in silence.

Even after all this time, with Corrin’s memories of Cyrus -Silas- locked away by Arette’s magic the fated bond remained there, waiting for their encounter to shine once again. Did that meant it was unbreakable, that this fated bond was forever? He recalls Arette saying that nothing could break it,not even dead.

He saw this bond as a problem that could not be solved, but maybe he should try to approach it on a different way. Not as a problem, but as a chance.

It was clear to Leo that eventually they would have to fight the hoshidan royalty to death and that if Arette’s words were true he would not be able to handle the other prince’s death.

“Then so be it” Leo whispered, plans formulating on his mind. “Niles, come in”

“Yes, Lord Leo?” Niles time of response was as fast as ever, he was probably peeping on him.

“I got news from Iago that the youngest hoshidan prince it's on his way to meet the rainbow sage, he will arrive at Port Dia. We must not let him meet the sage, so I will join Corrin’s lines for the next battle” Leo stated

“So you can't wait to see the lovely prince again, huh ”Niles is well aware of Leo’s situation and is unable to contain a snort “I’ll go back and tell your sibling then, they will be happy to hear the news. That you will be joining them, i mean” The outlaw bows and intends to make its way out before Leo stops him.

“Niles” Leo calls to his retainer, chin resting on crossed hands “In our next battle, i need you to capture prince Takumi”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small note, Arette is alive and azura was never kidnaped by Hoshido. Also the hoshidans call Corrin 'Kamui'.

Walking through the corridors of castle Krakenburg had never been so difficult. Leo already crashed with 2 ornament armors and with Felicia on his way to the throne room because his head was a mess trying to formulate a coherent, valid reason to convince his father into sparing prince Takumi’s life once he captured him.

Knowing that his father wouldn't take him being Leo´s fated person as a _valid_ reason. Since queen Katerina, Garons first wife and fated person, died the king seemed to detest the concept and even after marrying Arette he didn’t look like he had grow any less hateful against it.

He needed to came up with something that would bring an advantage or benefit to his father and Nohr or everything else wouldn't matter at all.

Leo entered the throne room and as he saw the empty throne the answer hit him like an arrow.

  
  
  


A few minutes passed since Leo got there when the door opened again. The first to enter was King Garon followed by Iago, a few steps behind was queen Arette.

“Father, at last” Leo saluted Garon “May i have a word with you? In private if possible” He didn’t mind Arette listening but he certainly did not want Iago to be snooping around.

“My, as the king’s adviser, if something concerns King Garon it may as well concern me” Iago said, cynically faking being offended.

“Silence” Garon ordered “Both of you, out” He signaled to his companions.

Iago retired as quick as an escaping cockroach and queen Arette hesitated for a moment, looking at Leo as if the prince’s face could say anything and then turned around, looking down.

The prince tough it was strange, but didn't pay much attention to it.

  
  
  


“Speak, my child” the king spoke now sitting on his throne.

“Yes” Leo started “Father, i have found my fated person” Garon grunted at the mention, expression twisting for a moment before going back to normal.

“That’s excellent” His voice forced to tone down so it didn't sound as sharp as it would have “But i fail to understand why this should be a matter of my time”

Leo took a deep breath, gathering all the words he needed in his mind before actually speaking again.

“You see, father, it seems fate tied me to one of Hoshido's heirs, the younger prince no less” Garon frowned, hands gripped onto his throne and Leo knew that he had to be quick “I’ve always shared the idea that this forced bonds are nothing but a problem, just like you do father” He lied “But once we win this war and conquer Hoshido, the civilians will not accept a prince of Nohr as their leader, they will fight again, rising and revolting against us”

For a moment he paused, looking straight to his father to find right what he wanted: interest.

“We can't just eradicate them, although I´d wish we could” Another lie “but we need people to work the fields for us and what better than have the hoshidans to do it. My plan is to capture the prince, force the bond that ties _us_ so that i can use it to manipulate him, that way the hoshidans will have the image of his own royalty still in control and will stay with their heads low, even if we are moving the strings from behind.”

His father’s grin was something he’d never seen before, it was terrifying to a certain point.

“I am proud of you, Leo” He said “You shall execute your plan, do whatever it takes to accomplish it”

  
  
  


When Leo arrived at Port Dia he was accompanied by Elise and her retainers, as his sister insisted on wanting to join the fight.

It was easy for him to see that they were outnumbered, there was at least 2 soldiers for each of them, but Leo was confident.  

Two days ago when Corrin and his tropes arrived to castle Krakenburg, Leo had send Niles and Odin to infiltrate the hoshidan forces before they arrived and with Odin's magic and Niles ability to work as a spy they had been sending all kinds of information.

Their tropes numbers, tactics and a certain rumor that ran through the soldiers.

After advising Corrin on what battle strategies where the most reliable Leo opened his way through the enemy lines fast, the soldiers barely putting up a fight against him.

By the time he was in front of prince Takumi the only ones in his way where the prince retainers. Leo knew everything he needed about both thanks to Niles and neither of them presented a real obstacle as he took them down just as easy as the other soldiers.

“Nohrian Scum!” The prince yelled in anger at the sight of his fallen retainers, bow ready to shoot “You will pay for what you’ve done to them, scum!”

 _His hands are trembling._ Leo noticed, it was more than obvious that the hoshidan wouldn't dare hurt him as he could have easily shoot him already.

“Stay where you are!” Takumi ordered, tough it sounded more like a plea, as Leo got off of his horse. “Im warning you, Nohrian scum!”

Leo didn’t bother to talk back and just walked straight to him only stopping when they were so close that their chests lighted up. He recalled from what he’d learned that this phenomenon stopped the moment one got in touch with its fated person, because that meant they had meet properly.

“You know what this is, don't you?” Leo said, hand in his chest “We are _fated_ to be together, and you can't change that”

“Shut up! That is a lie, you’re just playing your dirty magic tricks on me!” Takumi knew that the _fated bond_ could not be faked and that what the nohrian prince was saying was true, but he neglected it, trying to convince himself that this was all some kind of curse. “If you come any closer i´ll shoot you down!”

Leo moved one step forward and a  lightning arrow passed right at his side. It was clearly meant to miss him so he kept moving forward, confident.

“Had you really want to shoot me, i would be already dead” Takumi flinched as Leo came closer, hitting the ninja that was supporting him with his back “Truth is you don't want me away, you want me to be by your side” Leo stated “I know that because that's what i´ve been feeling since we meet”

“Stop messing with my head!” The hoshidan yelled, grabbing his head with one hand as if it hurted. His expression wasn't that of the proud and defiant hoshidan prince he usually had, he looked scared and confused and then the Fujin Yumi lost its light as his wielder lost its focus to fight.

And that's exactly what Leo wanted. Because a foggy mind was more susceptible to any curse or spell.

Takumi soon had Leo right in front of him.

“Just accept me now to save both of us the trouble, even your divine weapon yielded already” Leo caressed Takumi’s check and in that moment the light in their chests lit up around them just to disappear in a second , as the conditions to it had been met and both of them had made contact.

And it just felt so _right_ to be in touch. To be at such short distance. Leo felt himself lighter and wondered if Takumi felt the same.

‘ _Of course he does. He has to.’_ Leo tought.

“Never” Takumi’s answer came short, followed by sobs and tears from the hoshidan prince and Leo decided that he didn’t like it that _his_ fated person kept neglecting him. Not now when he’d feel how the fated bond sealed itself between them.

“It'll be the hard way then ”His face darkened “Niles, Odin” Leo called and the illusion of a ninja faded away to reveal that the one supporting Takumi was no other than his retainer disguised by Odin’s magic.

Not a second later Odin had warped from his hiding place to be right beside Niles and Takumi could barely process what was happening before one of Odin’s spells put him out.

“I need you to take him to the astral plane’s prison now that everyone else is here. And you two better not get caught by Lilith”

  
  
  


He blinked, trying to look around the place he was but not quite able to focus on anything. It was dark, floor and walls of labred stone and iron bars in front of him. _A cell._ He noticed falling in confusion as his mind was still not processing all the information right.

Takumi tried to move his hands to find a strange weight on them. _Cuffs,_ and they were really heavy ones. _‘What is going on?’_ The prince asked himself.

“Is he awake?” A voice came from outside and it made Takumi feel all warm and relaxed. With his mind still foggy and unaware the prince smiled with what felt like genuine happiness, recognising it as the voice of his fated one.

 _‘Leo. The prince of Nohr and his fated person’_ The words passed its mind and he suddenly snapped, fully awake and completely disgusted with himself for _daring_ to feel happy because of the other prince.

“You seem to be fine, I'm glad” Leo was now outside the cell and Takumi saw him perfectly, in contrast of how blurry everything else around him was, as if his every sense had focused on Leo and that's why he could see him so clearly.

Takumi shivered. This person is one of those who took Kamui away, part of the ones tearing apart his country with this stupid war, someone involved in his mother’s death and Takumi knew he should hate just the sight of him, that he should despise Leo for all that he and the kingdom of Nohr had done to Hoshido, to _his_ happiness.

But he couldn´t. Not when they were fated, not when every time Takumi ever thought of _hating_ Leo he felt like he was being stabbed in the chest.

“Aren't you going to speak to me?” Leo asked and Takumi silently curled up into a ball in response.

 _‘Talking won't lead to anything’_ Takumi thought firmly.

“Hmp” He heard Leo but didn't bother to look up. Next thing he heard was the cell door opening and the sound of something being placed close to him before the door was once again closed shut “I heard you liked soup so i brought you some, if you want to eat it or not it's up to you”

And he left.

Minutes passed and Takumi didn't move an inch until his stomach growled. The smell of the soup filled his senses and he dared to look at it.

There was a tray just within his reach, with a bowl with the presumed soup Leo said he brought him and a small glass at one side. It was tempting to try it, if it was poisoned it wouldn't really matter, since he was already a prisoner and would most likely be executed at some point.

 _‘Leo would not let that happen, he cares about you’_ A voice whispered in his mind and he hated that it was his own, that deep down he knew their bond would instinctively pull them into protecting and caring and _loving_ each other.

But he wouldn't give into it. That would mean admitting defeat, that would mean that he had _betrayed_ his family and failed his kingdom and he just could not allow that to happen.

He didn't eat the soup.

  
  
  


 

When Leo checked on him the next day Takumi was in the same position as the day before, Leo was unsure if he was sleeping or if the prince had just passed out at some moment in the night and he was trembling.

He would tell Niles to bring some covers for him later.

Leo got into the cell in silence, noticing how the soup was cold and untouched. _‘So he is refusing to eat’_.

It was normal for prisoners to avoid eating at first so he didn’t pay much attention to it and just changed the tray for another that had a plate full of rice and a cup with peach tea. He had asked Kaze about what hoshidans normally ate and had Odin getting some of the food for him to give Takumi.

He was convinced that Takumi would accept him if he approached as he was doing, slowly.

But as the days passed, Leo grew more and more impatient.

He brought Takumi food twice a day but the hoshidan still refused to eat, he tried to talk with him but he refused to talk even to insult him, every night he went there with a blanket and covered Takumi with it just to find it thrown away in the other side of the cell the next morning.

He refused every act of _kindness_ that came from him and the nohrian couldn't understand why.

Leo was so close to him and yet he felt as if they were miles away.

And things just got worst when he received a message from his father, asking if he had already succeeded with his _new pawn_ and Leo felt like he had never been so angry at someone as he was now at his father because _how dared him_ compare Takumi, _his_ Takumi, to a mere pawn.

But that message also made him realize that he was now short in time, that his father would not wait long for an answer and that he wouldn't hesitate to execute Takumi if the hoshidan served him for nothing.

Earlier that day he spoke with Xander, besides Leo and his retainers Xander was the only other one who knew about Takumi being in the prison, and he suggested a curse of obedience.

That was the easy path and would give the king what he wanted, a loyal pawn. But curses and spells could be broken and Leo knew better, because the moment Takumi had occupied the throne of Hoshido all magic used on him would disappear and the facade of being in control would go away along it.

Now it was late night and Leo was in the empty mess hall, eating what was left from dinner because all of this got him so occupied that he was always late.

“Eating all alone, my lord?” Niles entered the mess hall sitting in front of him “Have you came up with a plan to make that caged bird yours?” Leo, used to Niles ways, just sighed and nodded “My, you won't even reprimand me? I'm _so_ disappointed”

Leo’s answer was the same and Niles buffed, bored that his liege didn’t seem to care.

“Anyways, i just wanted to tell you that my offer is still on the table.” Niles stood up “If you want him _broken_ all you have to do is ask”

The prince didn’t react until Niles left and he was left alone once more. Back in the first day Niles offered to _tame_ the hoshidan prince and make him submit but Leo refused, part because he didn't want to hurt Takumi and part because he wanted no one else besides himself to _touch_ Takumi.

He’d seen Niles methods and knew they were indeed effective and fast. Hed seen him bring a warrior at least twice his size to his _knees_ with one word and get the most loyal of servants to spit all the information they held secret.

Maybe he should accept Niles help, he _would_ accept Niles help.

But only as the director of his actions, because it was going to be him who would _break_ Takumi’s mind into tiny pieces and it was him who would comfort him later, _rebuilding_ the prince and gathering all the shards of his mind together once again.

If breaking him was what it took to save his life, to make Takumi accept that he belonged to _him only_ and that he didn't need to think about _anything_ else but Leo…  
  
Then Leo would do exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about to get messy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo cant believe im keeping up with this, im actually amazed

“If you let me do it, I’d be finished by tomorrow night” Niles stated at Leo´s continuous negative.

When the prince reached him to accept his offer, that twisted part of him jumped in excitement at the thought of finally having some fun but he was let down at the prince’s insistence on doing the process by himself. He offered to break Takumi for the fun that doing so would bring to him not to watch someone else do it, damn it.

“I will execute the whole process. Your only job is to guide me through and nothing more” Leo’s voice was sharp enough to cut steel and Niles gulped, having no memories of Leo ever talking to him, or anyone, like that. “Understood?”

For a moment the prince reminded him of Garon.

“Yes” The answer came quick.

“Good. Now go gather whatever you think necessary for this to work and bring it to me, i want to start as soon as possible”

“Then we should start tonight, i already have something prepared”

  
  
  
  


Niles’s tent is a rare place, full of all kind of things that Leo had no idea where he got or what they served for, he didn't really wanted to know. Still it was impeccably ordered, just as he would expect it to be.

“So what is first?”

“First” Niles speaks approaching a small table ubicated in one of the tent’s corners, taking a small tray with food and giving it to Leo “You two will have dinner”

Leo frowned, thinking this was one of his retainer’s jokes. “I thought i made it clear that i am not in the mood for jokes, you know well Takumi refuses to eat, let alone do it with me" 

“Lord Leo i think you misunderstood” Niles grinned “You will _make him_ eat”

  
  
  
  


Niles opened the prison walls gate to let Leo into the main building, then followed and let the door close itself. “Since you’ll need prince Takumi’s attention focused on you for this to work I’ll wait here ” The outlaw indicated, standing a few steps away from the prison’s entrance.

Leo took a deep breath, he was so sure of doing this before but as they walked through the walls this dim voice in his mind started speaking about how this was not okay and that he shouldn’t hurt the other prince, his fated one.

He gripped onto the tray and forced that voice down, telling himself that this wasn’t the time for doubt and that he'd do whatever it took to accomplish his goal. It worked, and the voice faded away.

As Leo walked in, he heard Niles speak once more.

“This might hurt you as much as it hurts him”

The prince breathed in and steadied himself as he made his way to the last cell, where Takumi was. He already knew it would hurt him, probably not as much as the time he used Brynhildr to take down Takumi on their first encounter, but it would.

He looked at the food he was carrying. Niles said the food would not make Takumi ill, but when he asked him if it had something his retainer just laughed and avoided the question, instead explaining what and how he would have to do and say _this_ time. Niles also insisted on him not using his armor, so now he was on common clothes.

He got to the end of the prison and to Takumi’s cell way faster than he wanted, this part was darker than the rest, there was no torch to light the zone and the only reason they weren't buried in pitch black was the small, barred window way up on Takumi’s cell that allowed in some of the strange blue light the astral plane provided at night.

Takumi was in the usual corner, the only one his chained cuffs let him reach, snuggled up and giving him a weird look.

“I'm glad you are awake, i worried i'd had to wake you up” Leo walked in, closing the cell behind.

The place didn’t look as much as a prison cell as it had in the beginning, Leo had his retainers bringing things constantly trying to show his _kindness_ to the hoshidan. The concrete bed now had -seemingly unused- furs and sheets and coffins to make it comfy, there was a chair and a small table and he even bothered to get him some books -nohrian ones, not one was touched by Takumi-; the prince was also put to sleep so he could be cleaned everyday -he´d be rotting otherwise-.

He no longer had his archer attire, somewhere within the last week  he ordered his retainers to get him new clothes and he now beared a dark blue, nohrian styled robe. Takumi´s silver hair and pale skin stood out above both, the dark robe and the obscured place.

Leo found his looks to be oddly charming. After a week of being imprisoned and refusing food, he seemed fragile and weak like a delicate porcelain doll that could break if handled to rough. One that was his.

One that he could _break_ if he wanted.

“You mean you are glad im _alive_ ” Takumi’s voice came out rough, he hadn't said a thing in the last days and as far as Leo knew he had not drink anything either. It was the first thing he said to him since the beginning, tough, and he enjoyed the sound of it “Whatever your stupid servants have been doing to me i want them to stop! And i want my clothes back!”

He yelled and later coughed because of his dry throat.

“My retainers did nothing to you, nothing i didn’t order them to for what matters. And you...” Leo left the tray in the small table and leaned in front of Takumi, grabbing his chin to force eye contact with the other “You are in no place to demand for anything, is that clear?”

There was a moment of silence in which both of them seemed to be lost in the other’s eyes, a moment where that voice in Leo’s head blared once more at him to stop what he was doing but Leo shook his head, breaking the contact with Takumi, shoving that voice away once more.

“I want out of here!” Takumi demanded almost immediately “My siblings will find me soon and then the one who will root in the prison will be you!” The hoshidan felt his chest ache with every word that left his mouth, wanting to take them back and say how he didn’t meant them but trying to hold onto whatever pride he still had.

The other prince was no different, he was hurt by the words but still forced himself to act as he should, laughing at Takumi's affirmation. He probably thought he was in a nohrian prison within their territory, when truth was they weren't even in the same world as the other hoshidans at the moment. Of course he didn't know that.

Leo laughed mockingly, faked but convincing enough.

“Will they really? No, I don't think so” Leo brought the chair close and sat in front of Takumi, blocking his view so the other could only look at him “It's been sometime that you’ve been here, and not one person has tried to break in to save you. Not a soldier, not your retainers, not even your siblings”

“I don't believe you” Takumi shook his head and glared at him, putting all on himself to look as angry as he wished he could be “You are just a lying nohrian scum!” But was it really a lie? Takumi hadn't heard any disturbance since he was imprisoned and if his cell had a window it mean that this was an external prison and that it should be easy to spot.

Where they really not trying to rescue him? Part of him felt betrayed by the thought and the other was just happy, because staying there meant _staying_ with Leo.

“You sure are all talkative today, uh?” Leo spoke, frowning when Takumi called him nohrian scum “I'm not lying, I would never dare lie to _my_ fated one” He noticed Takumi shivering at the words “And I would never do _anything_ that would hurt you unless you give me no choice”

He reached for the cup of water on the table and handled it to Takumi “Drink” Was the simple order.

The hoshidan looked at it, he was way past the thirst to fight the urge to drink, specially when it was Leo who was giving it to him. Reaching with his hand before thinking, just a sip wouldn't hurt anyone nor mean anything and it was so close and he _needed it._

But then once again his pride and loyalty to Hoshido could better, overshadowing his needs and bond for a moment making him slap the cup out of Leo´s hand, causing it to fall and spill the water on the floor, wetting the robes he had been dressed with because of how close of him the cup fell.

“I'M NOT A PET TO BE FEED” He screamed, eyes closed shut. When he looked up at Leo he felt regret like never before. His face was twisted in a frown and he seemed furious. Takumi was trembling.

Leo breathed, calmed himself. Takumi still rejected him and it pained, angered him to levels he never thought someone could get him. Leo reached the hand that had hold the cup, Takumi flinched for a moment trying to get away but was unable to as he already was against the corner of the cell, and touched the other’s cheek, caressing it, feeling how the trembling stopped and he unconsciously leaned to his touch.

“For not being a pet you sure act like a spoiled one” He said but Takumi didn’t answer, too lost in feeling the contact between them because it was what he had been craving, what they both had been “What you did wasn't nice you know” He moved his hands up, caresing through the long silver hair with his fingers, making Takumi melt under his touch.

That's what he wanted, for Takumi to surrender to him, and he would get it but now the hoshidan deserved punishment for what he did.

In a moment his gentle touch became a grip on Takumi's hair and the hoshidan whined in pain, to weak to fight to get free and with the cuffs not letting him reach the back of his head, were Leo´s hand was, there was nothing he could do. In a second he had his face against the wet floor.

The impact was hard but not enough to break something, physically at least.

“Bad behavior is to be punished, you know?” Leo recited the words Niles told him earlier “As i said i won't hurt you unless you force me to, because i feel no joy on doing it even when it's a necessary punishment, like now” Takumi was struggling under the hand that kept his face against the floor “If you behave like you should- like i want you to- things will be pleasant, just like this” He eased his grip now back to caressing the other’s hair gently but not yet allowing him to rise his head.

“Do you understand?” He didn't answer “When I speak i expect an answer from _you_. Do you understand, Takumi?” Leo spoke once more and the hoshidan prince shivered under his hand, hearing Leo call his name took him off guard.

“Yes” His voice was weak as he hesitated on raising his head again.

“Now i _will_ feed you and i expect you not to throw the food to the floor”  
  
  
  


 

Takumi was hesitant at first, but as soon as he had the first taste of the soup he ate, eager for more. The soup was sweet, like nothing he had before, and after such time without eating his whole body just _needed_ to get more of it. All of the flavors had invaded him after so long and he refused to let them go. 

For now he allowed himself to submit, he’d be back to neglecting his needs tomorrow.

  
  
  
  


Leo expected him to fight more but was glad that Takumi didn´t. The word _pet_ passed his mind but he despised the sound of it. Takumi was no pet he was his fated person and nothing less. This treatment was but temporary and as soon as Takumi stopped neglecting the bond they both shared, Leo would stop treating him this way.

When the soup was over Takumi almost whined but managed to contain it. Leo wondered if the soup was _that_ good.

“I will come back tomorrow and i expect you to be as obedient as you were now” Leo put the plate and cup on the tray. “And i want this to be clear, my name is not nohrian scum nor any other of the dumb nicknames you are used to call me. From now on you address me as Leo”  

Takumi nodded and immediately spoke “Yes, Leo” Saying his name so casually was weird, heck he’d never said his name before now.

It felt great.

“I'm glad you are understanding. You should get some adequate rest, the bed may be of concrete but the sheets will make up for it” Leo leaned to him once more, kissing his forehead gently and caressing his hair one last time before leaving.

Leo found this to be a mistake as he got out of the cell, because he craved more of that contact and was sure Takumi did too. The moment he got out of Takumi’s sigh he leaned against the wall and waited for a bit, grinning when he hear the clink of the chains moving.

The hoshidan was probably crawling towards the bed as he had yet to recover enough strength to get on his feet and after a moment of silence he heard him sobbing and he felt oppression on his chest.

There was one more thing to do for him, a simple spell that he’d memorized that same day when Niles gave it to him back in his tent. A sense deprivation spell he casted, seeing how dark fog formed in his hands and silently moved towards the cell, to Takumi.

It would ride him of all his five senses until Leo came back, when he would cast the spell away. Niles had explained him the obvious, that like this he would only see and feel and taste when Leo was with him, so that the only sound the hoshidan heard would be Leo’s voice, and the only moment he could smell he would be overwhelmed by the other prince scent.

When he meet Niles on the outside of the prison and told him on detail what happened his retainer seemed surprised.

“That was… way faster than i expected, they usually put resistance for two or three days before giving in” Niles remained silent for a minute then grinned “I suppose i didn’t took the fated bond in count when i planed all of this, how unfortunate”

“What do you mean?”

“This will be way faster than i calculated, i'm fascinated”

“Niles.

He jumped in his place and looked at Leo “Sorry my lord, i was spacing out” he apologized, yet his grin was wider than ever “I fear we'll have to _accelerate_ things” Leo didn’t seem to understand “Tomorrow has changed, you will not visit him until two days from now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeh, i actually did think of giving them the master-pet mechanic but i cuted it out in the end, maybe in another fic ill use it¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Im still thinking if i should add smut in next chap or not, mainly because im inexperienced in writing that...


	4. Chapter 4

“I'm glad you are understanding. You should get some adequate rest, the bed may be of concrete but the sheets will make up for it” Leo stated as he kissed Takumi’s forehead.  His lips felt soft against his skin and as Takumi saw the other prince leaving he found himself wanting that touch back.

He  _ needed _ that touch back.

But by the moment he found the will to call for him, to ask him to  _ stay _ there and don't leave him alone again Leo was nowhere to be seen.

The hoshidan felt a void form in his chest and tears forming in his eyes “ _why me?_ ” he wonders wiping his own tears as his mind flooded with questions that settled him in the cruel reality.

Because it was him, it was always him. 

The one who suffered the most for mother’s dead, the one who everyone ditched out when Kamui appeared again, who was left behind in every plan and sent alone to the most dangerous missions, the one everyone called traitor because fate  _ tied him _ to the enemy. 

Why was him the one who was always  _ alone?.  _

He sobbed crawling to the bed the best that he could as his legs were hardly, painfully, moving; the chains clanking at his every movement like a torment.

Getting on it was hard but he managed and now was sitting on the border. Takumi felt the fabrics under his hands, soft and incredibly warm under his skin as he asked himself if it was worth it.

If Hoshido really  _ deserved  _ his loyalty after the hell he was put under by his own people.

Takumi took the closest sheet and covered himself before lying down, tears still falling. The limitations of the cuffs made it uncomfortable but it was still better than the cold floor. 

Closing his eyes he tried to think of his family but the first thing his mind showed him was Leo and Takumi had no desire to fight it anymore.

He imagined of how it would be, if instead of sheets it was Leo’s arms around him, shielding him from the cold, kissing his tears away.

And it was nice.

Then his eyes opened as he tried to once again sink into reality and he could only see darkness. He tried to move but couldn't feel his body and he could hear the clinking of the chains fadin away.

“Leo!” He cried in panic but his voice sounded so dim it was like if he was whispering instead. He called for him again and again until his voice was no longer and then, then everything disappeared.

  
  
  
  
  


“Are you alright?” Azura asked, entering Leo’s tent to find the prince retiring his armor. Before coming back to the astral plane, about an hour ago, they fought the hoshidan army and she noticed how Leo was acting weird.“You didn’t go to the healer's tent and Corrin got worried, they send me to check on you”

“I'm fine” Leo said bitter.

Azura flinched at this. Leo was normally serious and distant but he’d never talk to her like that before.

“Brother” She said “Is something bothering you?” Azura put her hand on Leo’s shoulder “Is it the bond again?” 

He tensed at the mention and Azura noticed, concern showing on her face.

“Brother, I'll sing for you if you want” 

Leo turned around to face Azura.

“I'm sorry for that, I'm just- ugh” He paused “Please, sing for me”

  
  
  
  
  


When Leo woke up it was night already. 

It wasn’t the first time he fell asleep while hearing Azura’s song so he wasn’t really surprised. But he was still tired. His body ached and his head felt dizzy and that should have stopped after listening to Azura, just like all the times before.

He sat on his bed and pressed a hand to his forehead.

“Mmn” Leo groaned, feeling his current headache turning into a migraine as his mind screamed, demanded him to search for Takumi.

He moved slow to the outside of his tent and every step made the voice louder

_ Takumi. Takumi. _

It chanted and Leo moved towards the prison. Even if it was night it didn’t seem to be that late as he could still hear loud voices coming from the mess hall as he passed by it.

He was risking being spotted but right now he did not care as all of him was focused on one thing: Takumi.

  
  
  
  
  


“Lord Leo it's not the time yet, you can´t-” The adventurer stood in front of him, preventing him from going inside the prison.

“Get out of my way, Niles” Leo hissed “That's an  _ order _ ” 

Niles froze for a moment and immediately moved to a side. Leo didn't bother to even look at him as he entered the prison and Niles just wondered if this was the influence of the fated bond making Leo act like this or if his lord had finally gone insane.

It was probably both.

Leo moved quickly, almost running to Takumi’s cell. He quickly unlocked it with magic not wanting to waste any time and the moment he saw him the voices in his head got louder.

“Takumi” He whispered along with them.

The hoshidan was awkwardly lying in the bed, tangled in the sheets with one leg hanging out of it and his hands forced into an uncomfortable position because of the chains.

He wasn't moving and Leo intuited he couldn't because of the spell. The prince moved towards him, untangled the sheets and accommodated him on the bed so that Takumi was sitting. He opened the cuffs with the same magic he used before with the door and threw them away. 

Leo traced Takumi’s face, his eyes were open and moving as if he was searching for something even when he could not see.

“I’m here” He said with a gentle smile as he settled himself in the bed, behind Takumi. Hugging him, keeping him close against his chest.

And then he casted the counter for the spell, whispering it to the other’s ears.

  
  
  
  
  


First he felt warm surrounding him and he shivered, leaning to it and seeking for the contact that was, for whatever time had passed, denied to him. 

His nose wiggles at the cell’s humid smell that is quickly replaced by a familiar scent.

Then a faint sound, a voice softly calling for him, it was Leo´s.

So he blinks and notices that his vision is coming back from dark to a blurry sigh and finally, as he looks up, to Leo’s face.

Takumi moves in Leo’s arms and his hand reaches the other prince’s face so softly in fear that he might disappear, that this might be his mind playing tricks again and Leo wasn’t really there surrounding him in his arms and he was still sunk into the darkness.

“I'm here” Leo says and Takumi can feel tears forming again in his eyes.

“Say it again” He pled and Leo complied, repeating his words again and again until Takumi buried his face on his chest, arms tight around his waist and tears flowing because it was real.

Leo was there with him,  _ for  _ him, like if Leo was taking him out of the darkness he was trapped in and even as he cried Takumi felt like he could not be happier.

The nohrian passed his hand up and down Takumi’s back to comfort him, meanwhile his other hand traveled gently through the hoshidan’s hair.

They stayed silent until Takumi’s cries finally stopped and his breathing was normal.

“Is this your answer? Does this mean you have accepted me?” Leo’s voice is soft as he speaks but Takumi doesn't say yes… yet he doesn’t say no either so he moves his hand from the other’s hair to his chin and makes him look up so that they are looking at each other “Please, answer me. Have you accepted me?”

“I-” Takumi doesn’t know what to respond. Has he really accepted him? The question rises and his mind wanders for a moment to think of what accepting Leo would mean.

It would turn him into a traitor to everything and everyone he’d loved before… but didn't they already considered him that? Wasn't that why no one came to rescue him? Because they already considered him a traitor?

And would it be so bad to be that if he was already tagged as one?

Takumi shook his head slightly to dispose of those thoughts and put them all away because they were painful and focused instead on his current source of happiness, who was right there with him.

Who was  _ all that he needed. _

“Is that so?” Leo says, misunderstanding him shooking his head as a denial to his question, and he starts to put his hands away but gets surprised midway.

A soft, warm touch against his lips and Takumi, who quickly moved to be sitting on his lap, is kissing him. The kiss is gentle, almost innocent, but it means everything to both of them as they feel joy like never before.

Takumi stays like that for a while feeling like it was this what he really wanted all this time, that this new happiness was worth everything, even turning into a traitor.

He breaks the contact and smiles for Leo to see, to the nohrian that smile is as beautiful as the sunlight that rarely shines in his country.

“Is that a yes?” Leo asks and Takumi kisses him again, arms now around Leo’s neck, and he whispers  _ yes  _ every time their lips break contact.

  
  
  
  
  


When Takumi wakes up he is no longer in that cell and the surface under him is as comfortable as his futon back at home. Looking around he notices he is now in a tent, _ Leo’s tent,  _ he realizes after seeing the familiar armor that is resting in a corner. The hoshidan stretches his arms now free of any ties and moves to stand.

Leo isn't there with him but it didn’t bother him, he’d be back at some point.

There is a small table close to the bed and on it is his archer attire along with a purple hair ribbon and  a small note on top of them asking him to wait there until Leo came back. He takes off the robe he was forced to wear before and puts on his clothes.

Seeing himself in the mirror after so long is strange, he doesn't seem too different other than the fact that he got thinner. Takumi also feels like his clothing isn’t his.

Well, of course it is his, but it's weird as he does not feel comfortable seeing himself wearing it.

While Takumi is tying his hair back into a ponytail Leo enters the tent.

“Good morning” Leo says.

“Good morning” Takumi replies with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the end i decided to leave this without smut, mainly because it wasn't planned from the beginning and whenever I tried to add it, it just felt off! Anyways! just one more chap to go!! Thanks to all who's been sticking around with this fic


	5. Chapter 5

“Takumi!” They say, red eyes shining in pure happiness as they run towards the hoshidan, practically tackling him with a hug “Brother, i'm so glad. When Leo said you decided to join us i thought he was just being a jerk” They cry, tightening his hold on Takumi.

“Kamui I-”

“Their name is Corrin” Leo corrects him and Takumi nods slightly. That's the name his sibling had go by for most of his life so he might as well respect it.

When Corrin finally lets him go they wipe their own tears away and smile brightly, Takumi feels like he might melt because they seemed so genuinely happy that he joined them, they didn't even seem to care about all what Takumi did to them… after all he said to Corrin and how he attempted to end them more than once.

Takumi thinks that maybe this was meant to be. 

That he was supposed to side with Nohr, with Leo and Corrin, from the beginning. Because while his own people despised him as a traitor even as he bravely fought for them the nohrians seemed to be welcoming him with open arms. 

“I'm sorry” Takumi says “Corrin, i'm so sorry”

  
  
  
  
  


The nohrian siblings along with Takumi left the astral plane to make his way to Nohr, back to castle Krakenburg. Takumi expends the time answering to both Corrin and Elise’s questions about Hoshido and even ventures to ask them both about Nohr.

They travel most of the way by horse, except for Camilla who is sharing his wyvern with Corrin, and stop once they are in the castle´s doorways. 

Soldiers present themselves to take care of the horses and wyvern. They start acting strange when they notice Takumi but no one says anything about it.

As they make his way down the castle and between Elise’s cheerful chat and questions, the hoshidan takes some time to appreciate how the castle is built and honestly, he is amazed by it. The castle has multiple levels that go down like an unending staircase, there is just enough light for one to see but not too much so it didn’t look like it was still early in the day, the colors surrounding him were dark in contrast to castle Shirasagi’s clear tones.

In general, everything was so different from Hoshido that it was kind of refreshing, even comforting for him.

But he can’t keep admiring the architecture as he feels through their bond how Leo suddenly tensed, like if something was bothering the nohrian, and that by consequence bothered Takumi too.

Takumi reaches for Leo's hand, they stop walking while the rest of Leo’s siblings keep their paces.

“Is everything alright?” 

Leo, who was sunk in his own thoughts, flinched. 

No.

Nothing was alright. They were back at Nohr… back to his father.

Garon already knew that they were coming and that Takumi would be with them because Corrin, naive as ever, sent a message to the king informing him about the hoshidan prince change of heart and later that day they would present himself to his father, he too needed an excuse as to why was Corrin and not him who informed Garon of Leo’s  _ success _ with his ‘mission’. 

Leo wanted to wait at least a few days to make sure Takumi got used to the other nohrians and maybe even explain the situation to him, or at least part of it, so that he would behave in front of king Garon.

But now he didn’t know how to tell him, Leo couldn’t just tell him ‘yeah by the way my father thinks you are just a tool i'm bringing for him to use’.

And if Takumi said something off place to the king or if he didn’t find Takumi useful he would just dispose of the hoshidan or worst, make Leo _execute him_ and that would be horrendous. Leo breathes and fakes a smile.

“Yes, everything is fine”

Takumi doesn't believe him.

  
  
  
  
  


Leo's bed is huge and fluffy compared to his old futon back at home, in front of it is a desk and behind it a shelter full of books.

_ ‘it's not so different from mine’  _ Takumi thinks. The room could use more light but he still found it to be cozy. 

For a brief moment Takumi thought of this place, Castle Krakenburg, Leo’s room, as home and his mind traveled back to Hoshido. What was Hoshido for him now? Without mother waiting for him and most of his people thinking of him as a traitor, it sure wasn't home anymore.

In his current position, Hoshido was no more than his enemy, his family included.

Takumi’s chest still hurt when thinking of them as enemies for that meant he would have to fight them… Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura… The idea of hurting them despite everything was still painful but the idea of hurting Leo, of even lifting his bow against him like he did before was even  _ worst. _

“Stop thinking about this” He speaks to himself and stands from the bed.

Leo went to meet his father and asked Takumi to wait for him in there, the hoshidan was reluctant at first because Leo started to act strange when they arrived at castle Krakenburg but he said it was something he alone needed to do and so Takumi had no option but to let him.

Leo said that he was fine but Takumi still felt like something was off.

Takumi wanders through the book shelter that is in the back of the room searching for something to distract himself.

“History... magic... tactics...” He read the inscriptions on the books side as he passed them until he found one that called his attention. One about classes and their abilities. In Hoshido he had a similar scroll that thought him all about hoshidan warriors and he couldn't resist knowing more about the nohrian classes.

He sits on a small couch that is by the window in order to see better and opens the book but by the time he is reading the first line his vision goes foggy and a high pitched voice strikes his head with orders.

He’s felt something similar before, when he refused his bond and it backfired. But this felt different, it was like someone was trying to take control and he couldn't quite fight it. 

_ ‘Come, little prince. I have a task for you.’  _ The voice said mockingly.

Soon the book he was reading hit the floor and he is moving out of Leo’s room with Fujin Yumi in his  right hand, making its way through the castle as if he knew it from memory.

He knew something was very wrong and wanted it to stop, he screamed in his mind but his body didn’t respond to his cries and so Takumi moved until he was in front of what that voice said was the throne room door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the delay!   
> This was supposed to be the last chapter, but i fucked that up


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have to check for miswriting but ill do it later!

Since he arrived Leo had to stand in front of his father, listening to a meaningless speech on how Leo had made him proud by bringing Takumi to him, standing how he referred to the hoshidan prince as a mere thing, a tool, as nothing but another weapon Garon could have in his arsenal against Hoshido and Leo hated it.

Every word the king said pushed him more and more to speak up and defend Takumi, to yell at his father to shut his mouth or he’d shut it himself with magic. 

Leo never felt like this before and hoped he could endure it.

“Now the only thing bothering me is why it was Corrin who informed me of this?” 

There the feared question was.

He gulped, hands clenched into fists on his back. Not moving his sight from the king Leo spoke.

“I am sorry about that father, but i needed a few days to make sure  _ he _ was truly on our side”

“What exactly do you meant by that?” Garon frowns “Is your magic not strong enough to bend that hoshidan rat to your will?”

Leo bit his lower lip and swallowed all of his rescent towards his father's words.

“While my magic is enough to bend down any  _ rat  _ that i want, this time it was not necessary, the prince join me- Nohr on his own.” Leo corrected himself “He will not betray me, because of this bond that ties us, but i needed to be sure if his loyalty to Nohr was real and that he would not stab the others from the back”

“You idiot!” Garon yells standing up from his throne and Leo almost flinched in surprise, even Iago who’d been suspiciously silent the whole time left out a muffled scream “Of all my children, you are the one i never expect to fail me like this, you brought and enemy to the heart of Nohr!”

“He is no enemy of Nohr anymore father, he decided to join our lines and if he even thinks of betraying us i will take care of prince Takumi myself”

“Will you now?” The king questions and the look he gives to Leo makes him feel like he has committed a terrible mistake “You said it, that the hoshidan rat would not hurt  _ you _ because of this  _ bond  _ you share so let's test it, let's see if he is as loyal to you as you think”

The king turns to Iago and gives him an order that Leo didn’t heard but saw the mage look back at him with a twisted smile on his face.

Iago mutters some words, his eyes go blank and shining in a dim purple light. Leo is terrified because of course he recognize the type of dark magic Iago is casting, a curse of obedience, he’d studied it and tested it in numerous fights to tear down enemy strategies from the inside.

“You look too worried, son” His father mocks, once more taking his place on the throne.

Leo knows he can stop him, that at any time he could summon Brynhildr and stop Iago from keeping the spell active but as much as Iago was but a mere flea under his father’s shadow he still was the king’s right hand by title and according to nohrian law, attacking him would be the same as attacking the king himself.

“Father i assure you this is not necessary he would-”

“If you are so sure of his loyalty I see no point on being so worried about this, do you son?”

  
  
  
  
  


Arete leaves Corrins room with a smile on his face. That her sister's child is growing as such a gentle person even as the war is raging is a miracle she can't stop thanking the gods for.

She makes her way to Camila's room as it is her habit to check on all of the royal siblings every time they came back. Arete checked for scars or remnants of curses that may be remainings of their battles and make sure they were okay in anyway she could.

As she walks she spots someone moving through the halls way to secretive for her taste. Arete approaches slow and carefull, this is no servant of the castle as she knows each one of them and besides the clothing was not right. She then remembers how Corrin told her about Leo’s fated person, one of the hoshidan princes, and thinks this may be him.

Either way, the closer she gets the more she notices. 

He walks slow and shuffling, making his moves look almost unnatural. He is carrying a bow on his left hand and she feels the dark aura around the boy.

Arete turns back and to his private room, steady pace and frowned expression.

She can recognize a curse when she sees one and this one in specific she knew from experience. 

Back when Garon got notice of Corrins new friend being also his fated one and the king send Iago to take control over the poor boy, making him say such awful things to Corrin that it made them cry and then having him leave the castle grounds before letting him free from the curse.

Her heart revolted every time she remembered that because she saw everything and did nothing to prevent it… to protect her sister's child from the pain that caused them.

But not again, not  _ ever  _ again would she let him do that.

Garon may be the king, but she was the queen and this time the queen had a lot to say.

  
  
  
  
  


Takumi waits outside the throne room unable to move unless ordered to.

The voice went silent a few minutes ago but the hold controlling his mind was just as strong, he couldn't even look away from the door in front of him or move a single finger.

When the voice comes back it tells him to open the door and step in and so the prince does. The first thing he sees is Leo turning around to face him with a concerned expression. Then he sees the King of Nohr, looking down at him like he was something he could just step on and by his side a mage he didn’t know.

“Do it” Garon orders and the voice is back luring him to move forward and ready his bow and Takumi can’t resist it. When the fujin jumi's blue light shines in front of him and his eyes are set on Leo that he understands what this is all about.

They want him to hurt Leo, but why? And who?

Is it the mage at the king's side? and if so why was he allowing him to hurt his son.

“What are you waiting for, Leo? He is about to attack you” Garon mocked and signed for Iago to do something.

Takumi’s right hand moved and readied one of his sacred bow’s lightning arrows.

_ Shot him _

The voice commands but this time he doesn't move, his hands are trembling.

_ I don't want to! _

He wants to scream. At this distance a shot of his fujin jumi could potentially  _ kill _ the other prince and Leo doesn’t seem to have any intention of defending himself.

_ Shot him. _

He doesn't know how much he can fight this orders. 

“Take him down like you said you would or does your word to your father means nothing?”

As strange as it may sound, Takumi wished for Leo to do as his father said, to take him down so his arrow wouldn't hurt him but the nohrian prince remains still, unable to look up from the floor but Takumi notice how he mutters  _ I'm sorry _ to him.

_ Shot him! _

The arrow in his hand shines brighter and Takumi feels his resistance draining away from him, the hold on the arrow growing weaker. Even under the curse tears fall from his eyes and he begs that Leo would move when the arrow was fired so that it would hit anything else instead.

_ Please forgive me _

Is his last tough before being forced to surrender full control of his body once more.

_ Shot prince Leo! _

His tears won't stop falling

“You are the oceans gray waves...” 

A beautiful song fills his ears and the weight of being under someone else's control is lifted.

Everything around him turns white and as he falls, he lets the arrow fly free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop making this poor boy cry, seriously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a long time, hasn't it?

“I am to leave castle Krakenburg by night” Takumi hears the unknown woman's voice.  
“Father can’t do this, you are the queen” The second voice he recognizes as one of Leo’s sisters, Camilla.  
“Yet he is the king and has the last word at any and all things that happen here” The first voice again “I may not be your mother by birth but all of you i see as my sons and daughters. If i am to leave so that you can stay safe i will”  
Takumi’s eyes struggle to open, there is barely any light in the room but its eyes still hurt at the sight of it. His vision is blurry and his body feels heavy, similar to how it felt when he overdid himself during training back in Hoshido.  
As he sits up he recognizes Leo’s room but can't spot him anywhere so he turns to Camilla for answers.  
“What happened?” His mind was all over the place as Camilla came closer and tucked Takumi in a warm hug that made him more confused than before.  
“Nothing of what happened was your fault, darling” Camilla speaks and he feels like the weight of the world fell on him all of a sudden. Did he do something? Had something happen to Leo?  
“Camilla... where is Leo?” His voice is shaky as he talks and Takumi isn't sure why but his chest hurts.  
Takumi starts to panic at the lack of response from Camilla as she steps back and looks at the unknown woman.  
“Leo is fine and will come back soon” She assured but Takumi frowned at her, not quite trusting her words “I am Arete, queen of Nohr- former queen of Nohr, as of today events” She corrected herself.

 

 

“Take me with him!” Takumi demands after Arete explained the whole situation to him “He needs to know, i need to tell him I wasn't-”  
“He already knows it was not your fault, Takumi” She says, trying to keep the boy from leaving the bed and run around the castle trying to find Leo, if anything the only thing he could accomplish by running out in his current state would be getting himself lost in the halls.  
“Listen to us darling, Leo will be here soon”  
The hoshidan was uneasy now that he knew what happened. He felt anxious, what if Leo hated him after what he did? An injury made by his fujin yumi could be healed but never erased and Leo would always have the scar there to remind him how Takumi attacked him, controlled or not.  
It felt horrible, his chest pained and he felt like screaming.  
He curled up in the bed, holding the tears as he felt he didn't even deserve to cry.  
“It will be okay” Camilla comforted him again sitting by his side on the bed and some time after, Takumi fell asleep on Camilla's arms.

 

 

“Is this really necessary, father?” Xander inquiries taking a step ahead to position himself between Leo and the king of Nohr. When queen Arete explained what happened to him and his siblings he wasted no time on getting to the throne room, where Leo and Garon seemed to be having a heated up conversation that could escalate into a fight with the tiniest of sparks.  
“If his heart truly is with Nohr now as your brother so strongly believes, then there should be no harm in using this” Garon says, holding a class item in his hand “A heart seal will show anyone's true self and no harm will come to that hoshidan rat by using it, if that's what you are so preoccupied about”  
Leo’s mind still revolted at every word his father said, and the pain from his wound wasn't helping much. He had a bandage covering his left eye and his throat, small blood stains could be seen.  
The fujin yumi lightning arrow disappeared soon after its wielder fell unconscious but it wasn't fast enough for it did reached Leo’s face and damaged part of his neck as well.  
The pain he was enduring just to stay standing was indescribable, even after Arete used her magic to heal most of the damage he could still feel as if electricity traveled across his body.  
“I assure you there is no need to test Takumi’s loyalty, father” Leo spoke up, trying to choose his words the best he could. Xander looked at him, his eyes calling for him to shut up and just agree with fathers conditions.  
“Don't be mistaken Leo, I already forgave one of your failures today, because you are my son, but don't expect me to be so merciful if you keep defying my authority” Garon threatened “I will discuss this matter no further. It is either done or i will have him executed, fated person or not”

 

 

“Leo, Xander” Corrin intercepted the two when they were just leaving the throne room. They seemed concerned when they noticed Leo’s injury but kept talking after Leo gave him the dont want to talk about it look “I know you are busy but we need to talk about… father”

 

 

Leo was furious like never before.  
The artifact in his hands, a heart seal, nothing but a mere class changing object and yet the source of his anger because of what it meant: that king Garon would always have the last word, one way or another.  
For his father, no, for the monster now impersonating his father to spare him and Takumi, queen Arete was to leave the capital under the accusation of attacking the king and Takumi was to prove himself loyal by using the seal.  
Leo grunted, touching the bandage on his face to confirm that he was in fact bleeding again but at the moment that was the last of his concerns.  
When Leo arrived at his room he slammed the door open without thinking, waking Takumi when he did so. The boy looked at him like a spoked mouse looking at his executioner, similar to how he looked at him when he was still on that prison in the deep realms.  
If there was something he never wanted to see again where those scared eyes now directed at him.  
His chest painted as their bond allowed Leo to feel the fear and guilt that filled Takumi when he looked at him, at the bandage covering half of his face.  
“I- i did that to you?” Takumi said covering his mouth and Leo was sure he was about to cry again. “Im s-”  
“It's not your fault” Leo assured, leaving the seal in his night table. “The one apologizing should be myself” He came closer to the bed and sat at Takumi’s side to hug him tight against himself, to make sure he was still there and alive.  
He felt how Takumi was hesitating, as if he was uncomfortable under his touch and his mind traveled back to that prison. He wanted to erase that from his own mind, to completely replace it with happier memories of them together.  
“Im sorry” Takumi apologized disregarding Leo’s words, even when he had nothing to say sorry for.  
This time it was Leo who felt like crying, but decided he didn't have the right to do so.

 

 

“I’ll do it” Takumi said without a trace of doubt on his voice.  
“But you shouldn't have to! He shouldn’t dou-”  
“Leo, i want to do this” Takumi took the seal from Leos hands “Besides it's just a class change it’s not like it will change me and… i don't feel comfortable wearing this anymore” Takumi said half joking, making a gesture to indicate his sniper attire.  
Leo sighed, wondering at what point of their conversation Takumi shifted from fearful to confident.  
Still, even if Takumi agreed with this he didn't, because that's what that monster wanted and Leo knew it. He wanted to parade Takumi in front of the Nohrian army by making him use the seal, to expose him like you would a trophy once the item changed him to whatever class his heart reflected… and in case of him staying on a hoshidan class he was sure that thing would make an spectacle of it by giving the order of execution.  
King Garon won with any of the outcomes but Leo in the other hand had his whole world to lose.  
“It shall be done then but… we leave for Cyrkencia in four days, from there King Garon will send us along the troops to the fronts in Hoshido and you need to know the- truth of certain things”  
The door opened and Corrin came into the room.

 

 

Takumi was nervous, like, really fucking nervous. He looked at the seal in his hands in an attempt to ignore the army that surrounded him and made him feel as small as a flea. He then took a deep breath and faced front to see the king he now knew was a monster looking at him with air of superiority and behind him was Iago, the sorcerer who controlled him and made him attack Leo under Garons orders, and felt like was he not surrounded by the entire military of Nohr that rat would already have one of his lightning arrows across his stupid face.  
Then he saw Camilla who was holding Elise’s hand, Corrin who looked at him with expectation while holding their breath and Leo, who seemed ready for the worst thing to happen. Strange enough, Xander was nowhere to be seen.  
“Here goes nothing” Takumi whispers, pressing the center of the heart seal to activate it.  
The seal floated above him and its light surrounded him for a few seconds. When the light was gone the seal fell to the floor as its work was done and its powers were gone.  
He felt heavier than before but restrained himself from looking anywhere but front, straight to the King, wanting to show no doubt even without knowing what class the seal changed him to.  
Yet a quick glance at Leo’s face told him that there would be no problem.  
“Bring him a horse” The king ordered “We part to Cyrkencia at noon”

 

 

“A bow knight?” Leo questioned as he got his horse to stand as close as possible to where Takumi was struggling to figure out how to control his own “Not bad, but i dont think thats how you handle a horse”  
“Oh shut up!” He yells, holding the reins steady and finally getting his horse to stay still “It’s not too different from flying a Kinshi, give me one day and i'll be better at this than you” Takumi stated, with confidence in his voice that was completely new to Leo.  
The hoshidan seemed different, as if a simple change of class had lifted some invisible weight he had on him that Leo didn’t notice before.  
He was no prince now, he had no expectations to fulfil.  
Leo has known this new face of Takumi for no more than a few minutes but he decided that he liked it more than anything. How he looked more confident and free and how his smile was so bright that even if the sun graced Nohr with its light it would be nothing in comparison.  
“Leo? Is something wrong?” Takumi asks him and Leo breaks out of his thoughts, was he staring at Takumi the whole time? “I know i look stunning in armor but its not for you to stare at me like that”  
Leo shaked his head at this. Takumi just teased him and he had no idea of how to react to this.  
On second thought, Leo did not like this Takumi.  
Leo loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, quick explanation. I've had half of this chapter ready for 5 months but after reading the whole story I noticed that it just wasn't going the way I planned it to be and just kind of went its own way, wich kind of discouraged me to continue and kept me away from finishing this chapter. Yet a few days back i saw someone telling me to keep going and it kind of made me actually get my ass in gear again because hey, there is people who actually like the story and I didn't want to be That Asshole™ who let their story unfinished.  
> I wish i could promise a quick update but it could either take me a week or a whole month because writing in English is hard, sorry about that, also i don't know how many more chapters it will take to finish this.
> 
> Thank you to all who is reading this and i hope you are enjoying this weird story of mine!


End file.
